Only Black
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: He sometimes wished being blind was his only problem. Blind!Rood/Blow
1. Chapter 1

**Blind!Rood/Blow AU, kinda.**

 **I hope you will like it. The first part of this chapter is more focused on hearing than touch or scent, so don't be surprised if there's more of that at the start.**

 **There's also not much effect here in this chapter since certain people know about the blindness, but it will increase a lot as he enters Helios, because he can't simply use magic to help him around.**

 **Black Haze does not and will never belong to me.**

 **Only Black:**

It didn't matter how hard he tried, he could not drown out the noise. The creaking and cluttering in every day was a constant companion that he could not ignore. The quiet rustling of the leaves started to sound like conversations as he left the city filled with so many different sources of noise.

Forests were always quieter, simply because they couldn't speak and a few birds would never compare to hundreds of people in the same space. That's why he preferred isolated places and paths that were not frequented constantly. Not that it wasn't true that he disliked places filled with people for a different reason, he just hated standing out.

It didn't matter where he went nowadays, he would always be recognized in his [Awakened] form. The sounds would start growing louder, messing with his head and there was always a chance he would lose his sense of direction for a moment in order to establish where each voices came from.

That in itself wasn't a problem for him as it only took a second or two by now but it cost precious time that could be used otherwise.

Smells were the same, the current aroma was quite relaxing however. It smelled of wood and flowers and the air felt moist around his fingers. The damp air didn't really surprise him, it had rained earlier that day, washing away any unwelcome, disturbing scents that lingered once.

His magic stretched further into the forest to keep track of the carriage he had started to follow a while back. Really, Master has been giving him too many pointless missions lately. It was starting to get annoying and now he had to collect an autograph of all things.

He sped up when he felt the presence of a demon in the carriages path. Not wasting a second as he arrived, he sliced at the demon before jumping above it and striking it once more. The screams behind him came to a halt and turned into relieved sighs.

He heard someone carefully walk towards him, accompanied by the barest sound of something touching wood. Whoever it was probably used the carriage for support since the sound came from the path where no trees should be.

"You… You are…" A feminine voice whispered "Could you be… The [Black Magician]?" He turned to her as he let his weapon fade "Y-yeah… there's no doubt… You are, right?"

He wondered if this was the Seren he was supposed to get an autograph from. He jumped down, landing carefully as to not trip on an uneven part of the land and walked towards the voice slowly. From the sound of it, the woman must be about a head smaller than him which would fit part the basic description Master gave him of the woman.

The woman voice echoed differently now, a little more distant as if she was looking at the ground instead of him "...S-so...I...uh..."

He stopped and heard her gasp. This was awkward, too awkward. Why was he given this mission, why not someone else?

"..." He collected his nerves "It'll be dangerous to go this way for a while…"

"...Yes." The woman answered after a short pause.

"Also..." He began "Um..."

"Yea- Yes!?" She shouted surprised.

"I'm sorry for asking… especially in such a situation… but are you, by any chance, Seren? If you are, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes...!" She confirmed hastily "Of course! Anything…!"

Blow shuffled nervously and took out the pen and paper he brought, hesitantly offering it to her "Here, can I have… a signature… please…"

"That's it?" Seren sounded disappointed.

"Ah, can you also write 'Go oo!'... please…"

He was going to kill Master for this embarrassment.

* * *

As he strolled towards the office of Opion's chairman, he really wished he had just destroyed the back door and come in that way. When he tried to use it, it wouldn't budge so he had to resign himself to using the front entrance and endure all these stares.

He really hated placed with many people. Not only was it too loud, the moment he entered the corridor the normal conversations would always turn into whispers and those who were quiet started to mutter as well.

All in all, those whispers were more annoying than any other noise. Because they were directed at him, only at him. He hated attention like no other. Blocking the back entrance, who did Master think he was?

"Eh? Ro... or rather, Blow!" A familiar light voice called out his awakenings name "What's up? How come you're coming in through the front door at this hour…?"

"Miss Ren..." He turned into her direction, happy that he had a source of noise to focus his attention on and forget the rest.

She sounded curious "Are you here to report on your mission?"

"Yes." He replied a bit down "Though, it was a sad mission…"

"Ahaha. So you did it." She laughed merrily.

"What else could I do..." Blow questioned as he noticed a rustling on her person and the faint scent of ink and paper "But... what are you holding?"

"Huh? This?" Her voice was suspicious and he wondered if he should be worried "Nothing! Well I've got to go. Master should be in his office! Let's eat lunch or something sometime soon."

"Sure." He replied a bit unsure.

It wasn't unusual for the older woman to ask something like this but coupled with his suspicion from earlier it was only more suspicious. As Ren passed him, he heard one of the papers swish away and caught it.

"Miss Ren, you dropped-"

He felt over the paper, tracing the lines, vaguely making out some kind of picture and text. He gaped at it in complete shock. That damned man! No wonder he had gotten so many stupid mission from him!

"Ahh!" Ren screamed "B-blow! You saw it? You've seen it?"

He snapped out of it and crushed the paper in his hand "Is this… Master's doing?" He whispered.

"...Ah, yeah… That's…" She obviously tried to come up with an excuse as Blow sped around the corner, knowing the way to the office by heart "W-wait!"

Whoever might have stood in his way rushed to get out of the way of the black blur as Blow violently kicked down the door.

Now where was that obnoxious man?!

"Hm?" There he was "What, who's kicking the doo-!" Kielnode probably spilled some sort of tea as the flyer landed in his face with more force than should be possible "Oww… What?" He removed it from his head and looked at it and turned to the intruder, jumping up from his seat joyfully "Eh? Blow? You're here! I was waiting for you~" He stopped as he noticed the angry expression on the younger's face "...What's wrong? Did somebody bully you on the way here?"

"You're the one bullying me!" Blow shouted enraged, clutching his backpack "Look at that thing I threw at you!"

"This?" The chairman asked confused and Blow heard a click followed by hurried shuffeling and determined that the other threw it out the window "Hahaha. It's gone~ I don't know what you're telling me to look at~"

He clenched his fists "Are you…! Kidding me?! Making something like that without permission… It's already loud enough enough wherever I am!" He lowered his head dejected "God… It's so embarrassing…"

"Hahaha." The man laughed much to his annoyance "Our star Blow gets embarrassed quite easi-" Another paper smacked his face "-ly." He was amazed as he spoke next "Oh~! You succeeded! Getting an autograph from Seren."

"This is the last time." He grumbled "That I do some stupid errand as a mission."

"No can do..." Kielnode stated as what sounded like a rock was smashed onto the rooms sole desk. Through some difficulty, Blow made out that they were all papers judging from the sound, so many that it sounded like not-paper as Kielnode continued his speech "...Finding Miss Elle's lost puppy, delivering Lucy's heart-beating love letter and so many others are waiting for you…!"

"Shut it!" Blow yelled. That was too much!

"But I'm surprised you got it. Seren is known for being bad-tempered and hating strangers."

"...? She didn't look bad-tempered at all." He explained slightly lost "Could it be because it was right after she was attacked?" He decided to get back a little at the man "There's a demon's blood on that."

"...What?!" Master replied delayed "Attacked? But the lobby she works in is a safe zone, isn't it? Did she meet bandits or something?"

"No." He crushed the man's feeble hope "A [Demon]. And a high rank demon at that." He thought back to the distance of the jump he had to take just to get down. The higher ranked ones often tended to be bigger than others "It wasn't all that strong but for something like that to just pop out in the lobby protected by the tower… Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The other answered, though not as loud as before "It really is. I'm… going to need to look into this. But... to think you'd get an autograph at a time like that… Blow... you're quite…"

"It was your order!" He retorted.

"Anyways." Kiel interrupted him "How long are you going to stay in that form? [Rood]."

Blow removed his hood "...Because you keep giving me stupid missions, I have more than enough Mana!"

"Haha." The older laughed nervously.

"..." He could feel tendrils of magic engulf him "My name is [Blow]. Awakening [End]."

There was a bright sound and he felt himself shrink as his awakening was removed. It seemed he hadn't grown a bit.

"Hm?" Master hummed "Rood, you've grown taller since the last time we've met."

"Really?" Rood touched his head in surprise for a moment, feeling the soft wisps of his hair before he remembered that he hadn't "...N-not!" He walked forward and slammed his hands onto the desk, nearly missing it just a bit "I got the autograph-! Now give me a proper mission!" He got no answer from his superior, no matter how long he waited "What…"

"Rood." He was interuppted with an all too serious tone "...After [That Day], ordinary people… as well as numerous Magicians are looking out for you. [Shic] from the Magician's Association is especially out to get you. From now on... It's going to get even more dangerous. It's different from how it's always been. I'm… worried about that."

Rood grinned slyly, at least he hoped he was, and held up the extra flyer he had hidden "And you make something like this?"

"You've got more?!"

"Scrap the dumb talk." He crumpled the paper in his hand, feeling the rough texture on his skin "So you're going to give it to me, or not?"

The was a swishing sound on the desk "...Well... There is this one big thing… It's an Auction house opening once every two months. It only deals with scarce and rare items. And- in the Auction house opening this time... A Magic stone with a [Name] is said to make an appearance."

"...! A highest class Magic stone!"

"Yeah, the problem is… other Magician's have this information as well. Do you understand what this means? This mission… might be quite interesting."

* * *

If sound wasn't already unbearable, then scent certainly was. He knew it would be bad but there were just too many odours. It reeked of sickly sweet perfume, it was burning in his nose.

Beside him, Ren whistled. She came along because she thought it would be an easy mission and in case Rood needed help with all the people around.

"There's so many people~" She commented, her breath not too far away "I guess the Magic stone [Shajarn's heart]… really is amazing, huh?"

"Well," Rood explained while tightening his grip on his cane "Magic stones of the highest quality are rare."

"He~" She stilled for a moment and he couldn't hear her breath but he knew she hadn't moved "Moreover- There really are a lot of people. You sure you will be fine on your own? Mr. Black Magician."

"I should be." He replied "My goal is different from them… I mean my goal… you know… is…" He let his head sink. God… 'It might be interesting', he said!

What was interesting about pulling someone's pants down?!

"...Are you really okay?" Ren asked worried.

"I'll do it somehow. Somehow…" Why him of all people?

He paid more attention to the Auction as the Auctioneer announced the main item. Despite not being able to see it, Rood could feel the power even from where he was standing.

"So, have you found your target?" Ren asked the dazed him "Hey, hey!"

He paid more attention to her again "No, not yet. The people's auras are all mixed up… He might not be here because of some accident…"

"No way." Ren shot that possibility down "Don't try to avoid reality."

"Then… I guess I'll get ready." He grasped the light, fluttering velvet of the curtains beside him and pulled it to the side "My name is [Blow], [Awaken]."

"It surprises me every time." The woman stated "I've never seen a Magician change so much like you. How can such a kid, in his awakened form, turn into such a handsome man?"

He looked at her curiously before it turned to annoyance "...Sorry for being a kid."

"Oh my. It was a joke, a joke." She assured "How's your Mana?"

"It's fine." He informed "Moreover… I've found him."

"What?" She questioned surprised "In this crowd?"

Just as she said that a loud crash resounded and the crowd broke into scream of panic, magic buzzing all around the room. At the source of the commotion were several people who used magic and one familiar aura that he recognized as the one who accompanied Shicmuon when they first met.

This wasn't good, if he spread his mana out to search for the red-head and he was here then… this wouldn't end well.

"Oh~ I thought all they had was a bunch of weaklings… But turns out I was wrong~ But the Association's Magician… Weird."

"Miss Ren..." How was he going to tell her this? "Look closely. That person… I'm sure he's the one that was with [him]."

"...What?" She gasped "Then could it be...?"

This wasn't good. Not only did he not want to meet him, he might have to do this mission with him in proximity.

"Now~ now~" A deep voice drown all others out "Every Magician in the room, please listen. I understand you're excited about the highest class Magic stone. …But if you do something stupid, you won't end up well. So please stay calm until the end of the Auction. Okay? From now on... anyone who tries to touch the Magic stone… really won't have a fun time."

A clang resounded and the whizzing of mana was heard. Blow sighed, even though that man tried to make such a good impression, his companion had to sabotage his plans.

"Hey! You! Shic!" Blow tried not to cringe at the voice of Lanoste's dog, it was way too loud "What the hell are you doing?!"

He was here, Shicmuon of all people. He could already feel the maniac's grin.

"Hey! You bastard! What do you think you're doing with that?" Van yelled as something kept connecting with a type of rock at the auction side.

"Kukuk… I can feel it. I can feel it." Damn this guy "...That guy! That guy's annoying energy...!"

What?! He was sure he had not spread it out! He still hadn't!

"Oy, Blackie!" His voice, louder than Van's, echoed off the walls "This must be your target, too, right? If you want it- Come out and get it!"

The Magic stone… By God, this guy…

He straightened himself, speechless.

"If you don't…" It wasn't threatening but it still made him uncomfortable "This. I'll eat it."

Eat it. Just fucking eat it. His target wasn't even the damn stone.

"...Blow!" Ren whispered "This... Thing's just got a bit more complicated. Seeing that, it won't turn out well if he sees you. Wouldn't it be better to step down? The mission is just dumb anyway…"

"...No." He declined "I can't go back just because of a flea like him. It is dumb though."

"That…?" Ren retorted "A flea…?"

"A red flea!" He shot back.

"Uhuh… Sure. Go ahead." She sighed "You're pretty stubborn."

He grabbed the railing of the inner balcony and jumped onto the cool surface as a commotion started down below. Whoever that Magician was that distracted Shicmuon, this might be his chance to fulfill the mission without drawing too much attention.

"Ho~" His companion whistled "Where did that blue-haired woman come from? Fight~ Fight~! But that's good for us. I don't know how much time that woman can give us but this is a great chance. ...Isn't that right, Blow?"

"Of course." He stood and pulled his hood up, locking onto the aura of the third class magician.

"The target?"

"Still got him."

Donning a brown coat, he jumped into the agitated crowd and walked right towards the target. As much Mana as a third class Magician had, a male voice and women voices close to him. But...

There were too many people! But surely everyone was focused on the stone. Could this be an opportunity? What if he got called the Pantsing Magician or something with this? Should he do it? Should he? ...What should he do?

...Why did he have to think about something like this? Goddamn Master. Fine! First, let's just do it!

He rushed forward, calculating where he had to pull but hesitated last moment and grabbed some type of neckwear instead.

I can't…! I can't do this!

Something dropped down from under the fabric and rolled a few feet. It was definitely a hard object and there was no question as to what said object was.

People close to them started screaming and he had to cover his ears.

"You little…!" Dan yelled "How did you notice…?!"

He didn't, he really didn't. He wasn't searching for the stone and consciously blended any sign of it out.

"Damn it!" He heard the two women with the man scream "I almost got away with it...! Well..." The stone's energy left the ground "Since it's in my hands now, I won't let go of it so easily! ...My name is [Cloak]! [Awaken]!"

Magic erupted from the older man and he took a few steps away to get a better bearing of the room. Since the guy awakened, a fight was highly possible.

"The Magic stone… is already in my hands… If you get in my way… I'll kill all of you! Starting…" Mana sprouted in the man's hand "with you!"

"I wonder…" He felt the enemy attack nearing, blocking the energy with his own weapon as it exploded, his hood falling backwards "Isn't that… A bit too much?"

"The Black Magician!" One of the audience yelled, many others following suit.

Blow wondered if it was possible to disappear on the spot without teleportation. Shicmuon was sure to have heard and was probably rushing here now.

"...The B... Black...!" Was that fright in Cloak's voice? "Black Magician!"

"I have some business… with this guy here…" He explained seemingly composed. He didn't even know anymore "...So I would like the others to wait. …Magician Cloak." He addressed he other whose aura felt like it went a few steps back.

"I won't…!" He claimed "Hand over the Magic Stone!"

"No…" He said weakly "That's not it..." Was that him or was a very dangerous red flea's aura flying right towards him? "Your… pants…"

No, it wasn't his imagination. He barely stopped the other Magician's attack. Ducking, Shicmuon managed to grab a hold of him and flung him away. Blow, still not having spread out his magic in order to escape the others awareness, hit the wall without anything softening the impact.

He silently cursed, that was a stupid mistake.

Shicmuon was coming towards him again, he supposed he had to no choice but to end this quickly. If he was trapped, even Shicmuon shouldn't be able to do much. A hand crashed into the wall beside his head before it retracted.

"Hello...? Blackie."

Hello, his ass. Magic was pouring around them and basically everywhere, people were screaming and the stench that accompanied fear was unbearable mixed with the perfumes "...Hey, Shicmuon. I- won't fight you."

"..." Shicmuon didn't reply for a moment "Really?"

"Really! Because my target isn't even the stupid stone! Wasn't your goal to protect the Magic stone until the end of the Auction? That's what it seemed like from what your friend said earlier." He calmed himself "With that the reason for us to fight, it doesn't exist."

"...Hmm." What was there to think about?! "Then… what's this?" There was a shuffling but Blow assumed he meant the magic aimed at the red heads throat "For someone who says he won't be fighting... Isn't it too threatening?"

"T-that's…" It's for self-defence! "Because you're going at me like a mad man! Anyway, I have no reason to fight you, so let's just do our own missions." He paused, the uncomfortable magic was still there "...And remove that big ass Magic stone above your head, too."

"Ah. What if I don't want to?" He swore the guy was smirking, he must be! That arrogant-

Was he trying to tear the place apart? With all these people in it?!

"...Whether you're aiming for the Magic stone or not, that has nothing to do with me." Shicmuon sounded calmer now, it scared the raven "Do you know how long I've been searching since [That Day]? Opion's been busy trying to hide you as if you were a jewel. …So I went around to every mission where you might show up. But I couldn't find you at all."

That's because he's going around getting autographs and pulling down pants these days!

"Now, you're right in front of me." Shicmuon was way too talkative "So... Show me again, that day. The Power that gave me the shudders…!"

…The hell was he saying? Crazy Bastard!

He was roughly gripped by the collar and janked forward "Before I... kill you."

Alarmed at the sudden appearance of magic in the others hand, he abandoned his brown cloak and jumped towards the upper balconies, giving a sign to the occupants to keep quiet.

But what a joke. Why should he waste Mana for nothing? Come to think of it, could it be that he was getting all these weird missions because of Shicmuon? He hid behind a cold, wide surface, a pillar and pulled his hood up again.

There were less voices and aura's. He should hurry up with the mission and leave already.

It didn't take long to find his targets aura again even as it was hidden partially by several others. But first, his target had to be alive for him to fulfill the mission.

Probably…

Those people were idiots though "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. I'm in a hurry and you guys… should better hurry up and leave this place." Damn, there was a lot of magic spread on the ground, that crazy man "This building… is about to explode."

He let out a breath as the other Magician's left but his alarm increased at the same time. The magic disappeared and Shicmuon wasn't the type to let things go so easily… But first, the mission...

"A-are you chasing away the others to try and take the stone yourself?!" Cloak asked loudly "E-even if you glare at me." He was _glaring?_ How could that man even see his expression, did he put his hood on the wrong way? "I can't give you this stone!"

He couldn't care less for the stone, when were they going to realize. He focused his hearing. Most people were escaping or did already. Even if he carried out the mission out now, it wouldn't feel right, but...

He clenched his fist around his weapon. He couldn't have a mission failure on his record. Cloak crashed into the ground before him and Blow jumped backwards. Only one person would do that.

"Didn't you say your target wasn't the stone?" It really wasn't… "Even if you fight trash like that… What fun is it?" The stone was taken from Cloak, the energy now in Shicmuon's hands once again "So, play with me."

They just stood there for a moment until Shicmuon burst forward, magic ready. Blow readied his staff as well-

There was a sudden loss of Mana, causing Shicmuon to barrel into Blow which send them both rolling. Blow jumped up onto his knees, hands on the ground for support.

What the hell was that? All his Mana just disappeared.

Before he could form another thought, magic appeared again but it was spread out around the building with a demonic energy. Something definitely came out of those but it wasn't human for sure.

"A summoning circle?" He faintly heard a voice and walked up to the man who had run towards them earlier.

"Those are summoning circles?" But wasn't that demonic energy? That shouldn't be possible.

"Huh?" Van was surprised at his sudden appearance "...Yeah, I think so."

"...But." This wasn't right "Those are, no matter how I try to perceive it, demons, right? Are there Magician's who summon demons?"

That would be terrifying. Imagine an army of highest level, supersized demons…

"No… Well... Not that I know of…" The man replied.

Blow put his hand to his chin. What were they supposed to do now. It's not like it was just one or two. How was a summoning at such a scale possible at a place like this…?

"Blow!" Miss Ren!

"Miss Ren?! Haven't you gone ahead of me?"

"I can't just leave by myself!" She shot back "But what exactly is happening? I followed, thinking it would be an easy mission but... Look what mess we've gotten into!" There was shuffling and rustling, combined with a few traces of Mana. Magic item? "Here, Blow! It's a teleportation scroll. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Huh?" Wait, no, he wasn't done yet "I can't. The mission is still..."

"You're leaving?" That annoying red flea! "With whose permission? You're… staying."

If Blow wasn't as fast as he was, that attack would have hit him. But it confirmed that the Mana hadn't disappeared. Maybe it was just an instantaneous thing? What was going on?

"Shicmuon, you must have felt it, too, right? Just now…"

"The Mana dissipating?"

"Yeah! Those demons as well… it couldn't have been your doing. Something's… wrong. Very wrong. So...! What's clear is that now is not the time for us to fight!"

"No matter what's wrong or what happens, I don't care." Insane, he was insane and nothing else!

Blow prepared to dodge when Van moved in front of him. An explosion followed.

Did that man just block that with his body? He was fine, right? His Mana felt fine.

"Move it." He heard the red haired one tell his companion, Mana flaring "...Even if it's you, I won't forgive whoever gets in my way."

He's definitely crazy...

"Blow!" Ren drew his attention, a demon certainly behind her "He's right. If the people from the Tower come, things might get ugly, so let's go back as soon as…"

Never mind the Tower or what Van said "Miss Ren! Behind you!"

"Huh?"

Damn it, the demon was already too near to her.

"Careful!" An unknown voice yelled but the stranger only ended up in danger himself. He didn't really… have that much Mana...

He sliced the demon, now that it was a reasonable distance from Ren, without hitting the teen. He turned to Ren "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah…" She confirmed.

He went back to the ground and glanced into the direction where Cloak would be with regret. His mission was done for.

"Blow!" Miss Ren yelled "Really! Just forget that stupid mission! I had a bad feeling this morning, good thing I brought this." He was just going to assume she meant the scrolls. Ren usually knew to inform him of what she was talking about, this must have really surprised her, too.

"Like I thought…" He murmured "Miss Ren, please go on ahead."

"What?! Are you seriously trying to take his pants off now?!"

Did she have to scream that! It was embarrassing enough "No! That's not it! There are still demons and civilians, too…"

"Oh, that… Don't worry about that. The Tower will take care of al that. It's their speciality and..." She turned to the stranger who attempted to help her and another person with him "Ah! You guys! As pay...ment for the help earlier. How about leaving together? We can take up to four people with this scroll." There was a small silence "Ah, of course. If you don't want to…"

"N-n-no! We'll be grateful if you do!"

They had teleportation scrolls, too…

Ren grabbed him by the shoulder "The place is [where I want], the condition is [who I touch]."

Blow turned to the two strangers and held his arm out "...Hold on."

"Ah... yes." The male one replied and touched his arm as Mana once again flared up near them "U-um... Black Magician-nim. Over there… a really scary looking Magician is glaring at us."

"Don't mind him." He advised "He must be having a staring contest with himself or something. Haha... ha. Miss Ren!"

"I have to concentrate so don't talk to me." She warned.

"You think I'll just let you go? Fucking Blackie…!" There he went again, the ground was crunching with a sickening noise.

"Miss Ren!"

"Mm... What I want is…" Magic engulfed them "[Teleportation]!"

There went the building.

* * *

 **I did say there was no real effect but I think it's a nice introduction to the story. Somewhat.**

 **To clarify, the only people who know Rood is blind are Kielnode and Ren.**

 **I hope you will continue to read, 'till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now also Cross-posted on Ao3.**

 **Only Black:**

The chatter was louder than usual. Normally there would only be a bit of noise but it seemed that was not the case today. Rood tapped the table in a steady rhythm, Miss Ren had drawn him a picture of the summoning circles from the Auction but he just couldn't figure out what was up with it.

He traced the ink again but nothing seemed wrong with the circle. On top of that, he has never heard of demons being summoned...

For a short moment he wondered if something was wrong with the Tower but dismissed the thought. It wouldn't be this quiet then.

"Hey~ Here is the drink you ordered!" A soft, joyous voice "It's been a while! Brother Rood!"

"Ben." He realized. It had really been a while, he almost didn't recognize the boy even though the sound of his footsteps and voice was the same as always.

"What's up with that paper? I haven't seen you around lately. Were you studying?" The younger brushes against his shoulder "Ek-! What sort of weird drawing is that? It looks like one of these weird circles Magician's use! Too complicated for me... Why are you looking at something like this?"

"I'm curious about something." The older replied curt.

Ben's voice brightened "I didn't know before but bro must be really smart if he does this without any books!"

Even if he wanted to, looking through a book was too much work. Not only is it hard to feel out the ink, book pages often had too many creases and folds for him to concentrate on the words.

"Haha. You just found out?" The blonde laughed lightly.

"Ooh~ My sister said immodest men aren't popular!" The boy claimed but Rood knew it wasn't meant badly.

His mind went back to the noise "What's up with all the customers today? You must be busy."

"No~ Not at all!" The boy denied "Everyone's just talking. Bro's heard, too, right? The Black Magician's accomplishments!"

Accomplishments? What was he supposed to have done now?

"A really expensive Magic Stone came out in a Lobby's Auction House." The other explained automatically "There were bad Magician's who tried to steal it! Then, the Black Magician suddenly appeared! Then he defeated the evil Magician's and the rampaging red Devil and protected the Mana Stone. Though afterwards, the red Devil blew up the building out of anger! What was seen was the Black Magician gliding through the air as he escapes… Isn't he so cool!?"

"Haha. Impossible." Glide through the air? Protect the Stone? Both were things he definitely didn't do.

"Why not?" Ben wondered indignant "Of course there are other rumours but... I think this is the real one! Because the Black Magician is really strong!"

"Really?" He wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"...I hope my sister, like the Black Magician, can become a strong Magician."

There he went again, he mentioned something about her before "Sister?"

"Yup!" He chuckled "She just got accepted into Helios!"

That's impressive, not many have the qualifications to do that. Helios was really hard to get into "By Helios, you mean… the school, right?"

"It's not just a school~!" He replied in awe "Helios, she said… was a place only the special and amazing could go." Who said that, his sister? "...Mom was really happy when she heard sis got accepted into the school. Though I was sad because she went away… But it's okay now!"

"Really?" Rood questioned, he sounded really lonely still.

"Yeah! I write her whenever I want to see her! I've already written 10 letters! Mom said not to send them because it'll distract her studies, though…"

A feminine yell interrupted them "Beeeeen~"

"Ah, I have to go now!" Ben realized as his voice faded into the distance "Study well, bro!"

"...Yeah." Rood placed down the paper and focused his hearing. If there were multiple rumours about the incident, surely there would be something useful to gain about what happened. Information that was spread or withheld.

…But it seems like the responsibility all fell on Cloak. He got what he had deserved but seeing as there was nothing about demons… The Tower probably took care of it.

Maybe he should go to Master about this. He drank the glass Ben brought him, left the money for it on the table and walked out while clutching the rough surface of the fabric he was studying in one hand and his wooden cane in the other, the end of the staff not connecting with the ground.

No matter what, the form of the circle seemed normal. He scratched his head, thinking about this while walking wasn't going to solve anything. He stuffed the paper into his pocket, it would do him no good to lose it now.

Unfortunately for him, he ran across a band of ruffians. Seriously, he only brushed the guy's shoulder, there was no need to attack him for that. The street was crowded and there was no way to avoid any type of contact. Having knocked out the men and the Magician who decided he had no idea who he was messing with- his line, damnit- he was about to leave the alley.

Becoming aware of the spectators.

Who most likely saw everything. He had the uncomfortable, prickling feeling of being stared at. It went down his back and made him shudder. Somewhere among that crowd was something heavily unpleasant. And whoever it was, was probably staring at him, too.

He tried to act as casual as possible as he tried to go past the people with a fast stride. A sword was held against his throat.

"Hold."

Why?! …This guy was fast however, Rood almost didn't feel him approach. The feeling was stronger now and he wondered if this guy was the reason why. He smelled weird. Like Magic itself, the scent some birds had- crows or maybe it was ravens?-, earth and... something else.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he highly doubted this man was the type to feed a few thousand birds at once to smell like that. He didn't know why, he just knew.

"Are you planning… on raiding this carriage now?"

 _...What?_

Raid?! No! He was the one getting attacked, what's with these assumptions?!

He must have looked pretty stumped because he heard a chuckle.

"Haha! What are you doing?" A new voice but unlike his companion, this one smelled normal "Why are you pointing the sword at this poor kid? He was just defending himself, no way he would try to raid a carriage after that. And you saw it, he didn't even provoke the attack."

So they saw everything after all from one to ten. This was not good, he knew from all the jokes Master made that he wasn't very tall and he was well aware of his age. People could easily get suspicious of him.

"...A kid?" The one from before asked shallow "He beat three thugs and a Magician who was at least Rank 6. There's no way he's a normal kid."

Was it too late to attempt an escape? He took a step back only to feel the cold surface of iron on his skin.

"Don't try to escape." His voice was cold now.

"Come on, Lispen-nim!" The other one chimed in "You were hunting Middle-class demons when you were around that age!" Rood felt the need to pray for those poor souls, demons or not. This guy was just rubbing him wrong "I was so surprised back then… Hey, why don't you get an apprentice… Well, with Lispen-nim's temper, I'm not sure that's possible..."

The air became chilly as the man who spoke before went still, the other man's aura hostile.

"Interesting." This time the voice was feminine, a strong contrast to the tones of the other two "He's strong. Such a smart looking child."

He appreciated the compliment but he really had to get out of there before the bird man became any more hostile.

The lighter male voice cut in "Isn't he?! How about we bring him in and hire him?!"

No, that wasn't a good idea.

"Shut your mouth." The woman commanded and Rood heard a pained yelp.

"...Dayner-nim." Oh, it was the first one again "You must be distraught from what just happened."

"Not at all." She responded "It's nice to meet you, Child."

Oh, she must be speaking to him now. He turned into the voices direction, he didn't want to seem rude. Especially considering the number of guards she brought and her and the two man's register, he concluded that at least the woman was some sort of noble.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour, they simply meant well."

He shook his head "It's quite alright. I guess anyone would be suspicious of a young teenager beating grown men."

She chuckled "I would say that is true. But this must be fate, too. Say, are you already a Magician? You seemed to know well what to expect as you were fighting that man."

"I am." He admitted "I am Rood Chrishi, from [Opion]."

"Oh my, that's you?" She seemed surprised.

She heard of him? How would she- …Master. What did he do this time...

"Yes? I... am not aware how you know about me though. Are you heading towards Opion?"

"Yes, we are. Why don't you come with us? I would like to talk to you."

So they were. Master most likely had another mission and failed to inform him, how typical. But what could a noble want from them? Surely it was not just some guard job.

Rood shook his head "That won't be necessary."

"I insist." Damn it.

"No, I-"

"I insist as well, you must be quite exhausted from your fight." That-!

Was that amusement in his voice? He found this funny!

"Oh~ This is rare!" The other male chirped.

He feared he was not going to get out of this predicament.

* * *

"So the chairman has not told you yet?" The woman wondered.

"I'm afraid not." He lamented curtly "He has been busy lately."

That was not exactly a lie, the incident at the Auction was still fresh in everyone's minds. What happened there had to be investigated first and foremost. So what was Master doing, giving out missions without informing him?

"It probably slipped his mind." He explained further "I'm sure he would have told me as soon as I arrived back at Opion."

She chuckled "Then you were already heading back. It's good to know that we didn't stop you from any important tasks."

"Rest assured, I would have informed you if that was the case."

Why did Master have to put him into this situation? As if it wasn't already awkward enough. So a noble had a mission and he was supposed to fulfill it? Okay, but why him? Did they know he was the Black Magician? Unlikely, there was nothing to suggest they knew. At least one thing was certain for now.

They didn't know.

What was he thinking?! If they hadn't met like they did, nobody would believe he could be a Magician!

The rest of the ride was unpleasant silent. Even worse was the walk to the reception room where Kielnode was waiting.

The man in question saw them immediately "Duchess Artian! It's good to see you have arrived safely. I also notice you've met our Rood already."

Duchess?! She was a Duchess?!

"I did, he was quite the pleasant company." He was?

"That's good to hear. He might not look like it but... he's one of Opion's valuable members."

"I heard. He looks quite young but is already very strong. I take it that he's already an official Magician?"

"Of course." He had a bad feeling "He's a Rank 7 rookie that just became a Magician."

7? 7?! Why was he getting introduced as a Rank 7?!

It didn't matter who, someone explain what _exactly_ was going on!

"Huhu... Seems like there are many hidden talents within Opion." Dayner commented pleasantly "The streets were filled with talk about the [Black Magician] as well. I hear that he is a very powerful Magician... How about it? I'd like to meet the man of rumours since I'm here."

He was right here!

"My… what a shame. The Black Magician is away for a little mission…" Another lie.

"I see. It can't be helped then." There was the clinking sound of porcelain being set down "...Anyways, if it's this child- I can put my rust into him. Opion's Master."

"Thank you… For the compliment. Duchess."

A formal Kielnode was slightly scary. Although he could understand his behaviour.

"Then…" Her voice grew quiet "Let's start… the story."

* * *

"Now!" He exclaimed "Explain! Everything from one to ten!"

"Explain what?" He echoed, trying to act clueless.

"You-!" Rood yelled "What do you mean what?! You don't know? I'm talking about this absurd and ridiculous situation!"

"It's as you've heard. The Duchess made a request" Kielnode sounded way to cheery for his liking. There was more to this then the man let on "and you'll fulfill it."

Rood gasped "No… I knew that… The mission aside… How could you introduce me in this form...?! And what's up with the Rank 7...?!"

"...Well, it's not like I can tell her [This kid is actually the Black Magician]… Can I?" Was he for real? "It's already surprising that you're a Rank 7 Magician with that appearance."

Then he shouldn't have introduced him in the first place! What was wrong with this man?!

"Haha. Don't worry too much about it. Helios is a prestigious magic school. But the students are still [Trainees] that haven't awakened yet."

"...I never agreed to do this!" Rood gritted out "Haven't you received the failed mission report from Miss Ren?! We need to investigate what happened there first! That's why I..."

There was a sigh "Rood. There's no need for you to care about that now. I'll investigate it on my own. You just focus on the mission. Here, take this."

A paper was placed into his hand and Rood felt over it. The printing ink was faint but legible. Permit. A permit for Helios. …He expected Rood to attend school? _School_?

"You're kidding, right?" His voice resounded around the room dangerously "This..."

"Rood. Listen to me..." Kielnode tried but Rood handed the paper back to him.

"No."

"No? What-"

"I'm not doing this!" Rood shot back.

"Why not?" Kiel questioned "It's just school."

"Exactly." Rood responded "Why would I go to school?! To learn what?!"

"It's a mission! A mission!"

"...No, I'm saying I won't do the mission…!"

"Don't you get it?!" Kielnode grabbed his hand and held it against his chest "Even if I have to resort to this…! My feelings of wanting to send you to school…! This feeling is deeper than the ocean floor…!"

 _What?_

"-God…" That wasn't Master's voice "...What are you doing, you two?"

Miss Ren. He was so focused on Kielnode's nonsense that he hadn't heard her come in.

"...Ren. Can you knock before you enter? We were in the middle of an important discussion-"

"Important, my ass!" Rood threw in.

"I properly knocked, you know!" She told him confidently "You just didn't hear it!" She seemed to calm down "Anyway, sit down and stop being so embarrassing."

* * *

"...So Miss Ren knew about it." He whispered.

"...Rood." She tried "Don't think too hard on it. Just think of it as a field trip. The students will look like little kids to you anyway. You'll be able to carry out the Duchess' request easily, too. So take this chance to go… experience a school life- and make friends your age."

"Yeah, yeah." Kielnode added.

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?" She attempted further.

Useless "I don't need such things as friends."

"Really." Kiel said "If you don't want to, we can't force you. The Empire's Duchess came here personally to Opion and requested the mission especially… but it's okay if you don't want to do it. It's just... That I'd be killed." There he went again "But I'm okay. If that makes you feel better, then I..."

There was a painfully loud yell as Master was cut off.

Miss Ren spoke next "Rood, it's definitely Master's fault for doing this without your permission. Since you're going to school with an official transcript, it might be for a long time, too. So... you decide. What do you want to do? Rood."

He hung his head "So... That… Duchess' second son… I just have to help him, right?"

It took them a moment to reply "Ye-Yeah!"

"Hahaha! As expected of Opion's big star! A great decision!" Kielnode cheered.

Rood sighed, it would work out somehow…

Kielnode placed the mission folder in his hands and Rood took it "I've told the Duchess that you were a Rank 7 Magician but the school doesn't know you're an official Magician that has finished awakening."

That complicated things "...That means I can't become [Blow] over there."

"Yeah." Kiel answered "Well, it'll be fine. Nothing too dangerous will happen. ...Just make sure to watch the Professor's eyes. They should be official Magicians. So- this mission is a break for the [Black Magician Blow] and at the same time a first mission to… [Rood Chrishi].

He's all talk again. But how was he supposed to help? Deal with the bullies?

Nevermind.

How was he supposed to navigate around the school?

* * *

When this mission was over, he would have a _nice, friendly_ chat with Master. Not only did the guy go and get him a perfect score on a test he didn't take, he had to go and report him missing school as a chronic illness!

Like anyone would believe that!

To the guy's credit, it could mask his blindness a bit. Which he oh so conveniently _didn't_ report to the school!

At least he was allowed to bring the cane and it wouldn't bring much attention because it looked like a normal walking cane but still... Just acting like he needed to support himself was both annoying and not sufficient. He hoped they had a map of the place.

If he knew the general layout, he wouldn't necessarily need magic. In a crowded place smell and hearing would be rather useless unless you know everything from point one. Touch would be the most useful way but how would that look, going along walls all the time.

And how was he supposed to find the Duchess' son this way?

"Can't you just send them? I really want my sister to see my letters…" Ben? What was he doing here?

Letters... Must be the ones he talked about before. Didn't he say his sister attended Helios?

"Sorry." The woman at the counter replied to Ben "But it's not something I can…"

Rood walked up beside the boy and showed off his certificate "Here... The Authorization Certificate."

"-Brother Rood!" Ben exclaimed.

"Also send my bags along with the letters." Rood ruffled Ben's hair "...Ben. Looks like... I can deliver your letters."

The teleportation to the school was swift and for once in his life, Rood willingly let himself plunge into an uncomfortable darkness.

Escorting him into the school was one Professor Heil. Rood followed the man silently. He was already slightly disoriented and they hadn't even fully entered the school yet. It was hard to not jump at sudden noises. Without his magic, he couldn't make out things that 'suddenly' appeared without making any type of sound.

The sound of their footsteps echoed and gave him a basic idea of the surroundings. Even though his sense of smell was failing for a moment as he tried to adjust to the change of method, he could still differentiate everything.

Rocks everywhere but they themselves were on a normal road, so Helios wasn't built in the middle of a city. If the soft melodies and gentle breeze had anything to say, there were a lot of trees as well.

Helios sure was hidden away from the world, huh?

"...shi. Mr Chrishi!" Oh, he was being called "...What are you thinking so deeply about? The lessons will start soon so please hurry."

That's right, he had to attend right away "...Ah, yes."

Damn his Master. With an ostentatious image… How was he supposed to complete the mission? …If the acceptance letter came a month ago… It must mean he applied long before then… That meant he was trying to send him to school regardless of the mission. What was he supposed to do in school anyway?

He sighed as they entered through the gates. That aside, Helios... He could feel the flow of Mana everywhere, as expected of a magic school. Judging by how much he felt, the school had to be huge.

Navigating might become a bit tougher than he thought. He might as well finish the mission fast and then get out of there.

"Don't be so nervous."

?

What?

"The students all come from different backgrounds but if it's you, it shouldn't be too hard to fit in. …Here, neither your family nor your age matters. What is most important here is [Talent]. Usually… students who first step into this school are filled with fulfillment as they imagine themselves working after they graduate. As if they have become a real Magician. However, that is nothing but a wild dream. Just because you were admitted into Helios doesn't mean you can automatically become an official Magician. In fact, most of the students, unable to overcome their limits, fall into despair. How about you? Entrance exam's first perfect scorer. Mr Rood Chrishi."

This just got a lot more complicated, the first… He hoped this wouldn't become a nuisance later on "If I can't do it after working so hard… I just gotta quit."

He had nothing to lose and it was a perfect excuse to get out of the school when he was done.

He was worried for a moment as the teacher didn't respond but relaxed when the older started to laugh "Hahaha! You're quite refreshing young man! We from Helios always welcome talented young men like you. Even though you're a bit late compared to the other students… Mr Rood Chrishi, congratulations- Welcome to Helios."

He kept following the man. Helios, a school for those who can feel and use Mana. A place to raise [talented] individuals into true [Magicians] with Marks. The classes, Hereis, Klad and Idun. He was the lowest, so he was an Idun.

Before long, they arrived in the class and Rood listened attentive. He had to find out where there was a 'hole' in the chatter and movements. If he found that, he might find a place to sit that was _empty._ It would be too awkward to walk around the room, trying to figure out which seats were free, especially if the teacher happened to direct him somewhere.

After a bit of difficulty, he could make out that all but one spot had some sort of noise. That must be his seat. In the last row was also someone but only one person. He wondered if that was Lidusis but why was he sitting all alone then? was it because of the bullying?

"Alright, everyone." Professor Heil called out, startling Rood "Because of his sickness, he had to join our class late- Mr Rood Chrishi." Rood himself shifted slightly, he was sure they were looking at him "Just because he was a little late… Don't bully him or anything and please get along with him."

The man chuckled when the class gave positive shouts and chatter as a response. 'He'll be safe with us'? He could protect himself just fine, thank you.

"Mr Chrishi." Heil spoke up "Please, introduce yourself."

Did he have to? Damn "U-uhm… Please take care of me."

He hated this already.

"Now then. Mr Chrishi, go sit on the empty seat there."

"Yes." He answered and walked to the spot he made out earlier, hoping it was the right place. He let his hand touch the hard surface and glided along it until the edge and did a similar motion in the air to find the stool. It might look a bit weird but it was the best, unsuspicious notion to do this without standing out. It could be written off as uncertainty or a light feeling of nausea due to his 'illness'.

He pulled the chair back and sat down, pulling it forward again to reach the desk correctly. Someone tapped him from behind and he turned his head. Had he not chosen the right seat? Nobody commented on it, surely that was not it.

"Hi!" Oh, it was just one the students trying to be friendly "Nice to meet you, Mr Talented."

Rood looked at the source of the voice questionable. What? Mr Talented?

The boy who poked him was strange. His voice sounded like his words were freely spoken yet controlled, definitely had something to hide then. _But didn't everyone?_ Yes but somehow this guy was suspicious in that regard.

He smelled weird, too. In a sense it reminded him of that guard that accompanied the Duchess. Lispen, was it? They both smelled like magic, somehow. He also smelled of the earth and something he didn't recognize.

Was that _fire_ he smelt? Did someone burn him or something else in this classroom? No, the smell came from the strange boy, too. The smell was somewhat… nostalgic.

The others voice ripped him out of his thoughts "You got a perfect score on the entrance exam, right? Then you're talented for sure~ Mr Talented!"

"What?" He still didn't understand.

"You're amazing~ How old are you? You look young."

"...Fifteen."

"...As I thought, you're younger than me. I'm 17, [Dio Varus]. You can call me Dio." Two lies, one about the age and another a part of his name.

Great, new in school and already a run in with a suspicious person.

"..." Really suspicious "Yeah… Thanks."

"Haha, it's okay. In here, regardless of age, we're all friends…"

"Mr Dio Varus." They were suddenly interrupted by the teacher and Rood turned his head forward again "I understand that you who were first from the last... would want to get friendly with Mr Chrishi- but please save the chat for a later time."

The students started laughing, Dio complaining to the older man light-hearted.

Maybe Rood was overthinking this. Someone who was first from the last couldn't be too dangerous. Or maybe that's exactly why.

* * *

Forget a friendly talk, Kielnode was going to have a problem when he returned. _Everyone_ was crowding around him and asking questions. He just knew that the perfect score would be a problem! Why did people always crowd around him like that?

Why were they so interested in him?!

During break time, while he was walking, he didn't even have the time to find [Lin Noa] and deliver Ben's letters! He was starting to get dizzy, too. He can't keep track of so many questions…

"Now~ now~" That sounded like Dio Varus, he sounded rather… proud "Shu~ shu~ Everyone move~ This me~ Has received an important mission of showing him around the school~ A result of bothering Professor Heil all day."

So he was stuck with the guy in last place who was most likely one of the most suspicious people in this school? Who just up and smelled like _fire?_

At least it might help him figure out the general layout of this place.

Dio grabbed his shoulder "Now then! Let's go, friend!"

Friend? Since when…?

They walked along the hallways as Dio showed him around and Rood pretended to look interested. Mana was everywhere but he could not feel it in a way where it was telling him what the surrounding was like.

"It might be confusing because the school is so big but you'll get used to it in a couple of days." Dio assured.

Rood's heart sank. Days? For someone else, surely. If he did not get a map soon, he was going to need a week or two.

"Though if it's you, I think it'll be just fine." He couldn't understand how Dio could always have this happy tone "Ah, I can call you Rood, right?"

"Feel free…" Everyone did so he supposed it didn't matter.

Dio's voice grew a little louder "Hehe. I was so excited when I first came here! You probably know this, too but it's super hard to get in if you're not a noble. I thought my days of happiness would begin when I got accepted but... What happiness…? Reality hasn't changed."

Right, he was last place. It must be hard for him to get through all of this… on the other hand, he was sure he heard snoring when the Professor resumed the lesson.

"You're so amazing, Rood." The teen praised "To be the first perfect scorer… We're polar opposites."

Geez, he sounded serious and jealous at the same time "...I was just lucky."

Or unlucky, depending on whether or not he was being sincere.

"Give me some of that luck." Dio pleaded.

"You're amazing, too, you know." Rood exclaimed "Out of all those freshmen, you're in the last place. That'd be hard even if you tried. Not everyone can do that. Simply amazing."

He kept being in last place despite a month already passing, either he was too lazy to actually learn or trying to keep that spot for some reason. The latter made him seem more suspicious than before. Although, as long as it had nothing to do with his mission, he didn't care.

"Um... Can you not say that with a serious face? It sounds real. That was an insult, right? You just insulted me for being in last place, right?"

Not really. He was trying to get some sort of reaction out of the guy.

They went through a doorway before he could respond with anything. It was a quiet place, Rood liked it. If he needed time to think or had nothing better to do, he would come here.

"Now~" Dio chimed in "This is where we have to visit most often. The Helios library." That explained the volume "It has lots of information, too. You see that?"

No, no he didn't see that "What?"

"The Mana stone!" He responded "It's being used to cast soundproof magic. The circular table is its range. So it's a perfect place to read a book without being bothered. It's also why we can talk loudly now. So? Isn't it cool?"

It was. A quiet place like this was just what he needed in a place like Helios. He wondered how much it cost to maintain all of this.

"The library is separated into three floors but we can only access the first floor."

Right, Master told him about this. Depending on what class you were in, certain areas would be restricted. The upper floor of the library was one of those then. What a nuisance.

An unfamiliar voice called out to them "Hey! You with dark blue hair… Hi? You… are in Professor Heil's class, right?"

"Y...yes, sir!" Dio answered and Rood's interest rose "I am..."

Dio sounded unwell. Who was that? Didn't sound old enough to be a teacher so it had to be a student. What would possibly be a reason for Dio's reaction?

"Yeah, I think I've seen you before. So how is… the [Monster]… from your class doing?"

[Monster]! This guy must be one of the bullies if he's asking like that! Good, once he finds out who that guy is he can start to go from there.

Dio shifted beside him "...Well..."

Not good. He was nervous and in situations like this he might end up saying something that could end up bad for Lidusis.

Rood grabbed Dio's arm... or maybe it was part of his jacket in the back, he wasn't sure. He pushed the other behind him and tilted his head upwards, where the voice came from.

"I apologize, my friend's voice is rather hoarse from a recent cold and I would appreciate it if he didn't shout too much. Do you mind if I answer?" He immediately continued afterwards, not giving the other a chance to reply "The [Monster] is not doing too well. But I also don't think there's a need to worry about him."

Because he was here now and nobody should dare to expect him not to act. If they gave Lidusis hell under his watch, he would just have to give them something even worse.

"Really?" The person seemed annoyed "Whatever. Then… continue with your business."

Judging by Dio's relieved sigh, they were gone.

"...Uwa. I thought my heart would stop. Thanks Rood."

"...Why are you so tense?" Rood really wanted to know who that was. This person was his number 1 suspect at the moment "Is he an upperclassmen?"

…

"...Oh, my… Rood…" There he was, sighing again. Was that _pity_? "You poor soul! Is he one? Of course he's one! Are you blind?!"

Yes. Very much so.

"How can you not have learnt the truth of hierarchical society…?"

"What are you talking about?" This was _school,_ not some noble gathering.

His arms were grabbed roughly "Rood! I'll tell you how to survive in this bloody and difficult path of Helios, so listen up. First- Never go against the upper class [Hereis]. Elites among elites whose [Talents and skills] have been recognized by the school. That's who they are. There are only about twenty of them but each of their power and privileges are equal to about a hundred of Idun's. If they come to dislike you, your peaceful school life will be over."

Even so, they were still unawakened rookies. Nothing to fear.

"Since the Hereis are so few when there are over 400 students here… to me, they're like the starts above heaven. To them, we must look like chicks that just hatched from their eggs."

Still, unawakened rookies "What's the second then?"

Dio's voice grew quiet, like a whisper "The second is… Among the Hereis, be especially wary of [Chevel Phon Hadelio]."

"Who's that?" The name Hadelio sounded somewhat familiar. An important figure maybe?

"...That's the guy from just now. Be careful not to anger him. Try to avoid him if possible." He paused for a moment "You should be especially careful."

What? Why?

"I don't think he's the type of person to care if his victim is blind."


End file.
